Will They Scream My Name?
by BadKid-SCW
Summary: Summary: The young singer and songwriter Paula is going to write the soundtrack for Mockingjay. During a meeting she catches Jennifer Lawrence eyes. She could feel the sparks, but could Jennifer feel them too? And does this story have a happy end?


So, this is my first fanfiction ever. So please be nice to me and give me suggestions! English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for all the errors. I didn't used any translators. Not all characters exist in reality, but you will probably notice which ones are real and wich aren't. Forgive me my dream thinking and enjoy the story.

**_Summary: The young singer and songwriter Paula is going to write the soundtrack for Mockingjay. During a meeting she catches Jennifer Lawrence eyes. She could feel the sparks, but could Jennifer feel them too? And does this story have a happy end?_**

I don't own any of the real characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The beginning<strong>

**PAULA POV:**  
>"So guys, as you all know this is my last concert and this song is the last one in this era", I let out a short laugh, "Oh god, it sounds so weird. Yet, I'm so lucky to have you all and I love you. Here is 'I Lived'!"<br>The music starts so play and I started to sing. It was great, and I loved performing. The crowd freaked out and sang along with the lyrics. I had the best fans ever.

After the song I send my fans a quick wave and went backstage. My best friend Laura walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "You did great hun." "Thank you, love", I told her. People always thinks we're a couple, but we aren't. We didn't even hooked up. She's my best friends since Elemtary school and I'm so happy to have her. We stuck toghether for over 10 years. I just turned 23, and she's 22. I know this song from Taylor Swift, '22'... I covered it for her when she turned 22. I know that she loves Taylor Swift, so I knew she would like it. "Here's someone who wants to see you", she told me firmly. "Ok." We walked down a floor until she lead me into a small room next to my cabin.

"Hello, Paula. My Name is Francis Lawrence. I'm the director from 'The Hunger Games'. Do you heard of it?", the guy in front of me asked politly while we shaked hands. I sent him a smirk. "Of course I did! It's one of my favorite movies at the moment! First I didn't wanted to watched it but then it was on TV and my mum wanted watched it and I joined her. In this moment I fell in love with Katniss Everdeen... Oh! And with the whole movie of course!", I added quickly with a nervous laugh. He laughed it off and gestured me to sit a couch, I did as I was told. "That's great, and I can assume you watched 'Catching Fire'?", I nodded, "Great. Because this year 'Mockingjay Part 1' is coming... And we need a new soundtrack and a song who's representate the movie. I think- and I talked about it with the actors, actresses and the others- that you would fit in this position." "To write the lead song?", I asked in disbelieve. "Not just that. To lead the soundtrack", he added proudly, "Do you accept?" Without asking I hugged him. "Sure!" We talked about it most of the night and set the things up. At 5 AM I finally fell asleep. Three hours later I dragged me out of bed and got ready. I put some grey washed jeans, a white tee, black vans and a leather jacket on since it was just a meeting with the people on set. I grabbed my car keys and made my way out at 9 AM. When I arrived Francis received me already. We hugged and he lead me through the meeting halls. "So Paula. These are some of the actors. Liam Hemsworth, Josh Hutcherson, Woody Harrelson, Sam Claflin and Jeffrey Wright", they all smiled at me and I returned it. "And these are some of the actresses. Elizabeth Banks, Julianne Moore, Jena Malone, Willow Shields and Jennifer Lawrence", my breath hitched when Jennifer smiled at me. "H-Hi", I stuttered out. I looked out of the window irritated my actions. Sam giggled warmly. "For the ones who don't know her- what I don't believe- I made this video", Francis told us. I coughed. "You made a video of me?" "Yeah, pretty cool, what?", he smiled proudly. He turned it on and I was pretty impressed by it. I never saw me in this light, I even looked nice in this video. Still it was awkward.

It started with a video I made in school with Laura. We were about 8 years old or so.  
><em>"Hi, my name is Paula in this is Laura, we're best friends." <em>A female voice asked us what job we want to do when we are grew up. Laura told her she wants to be make-up artist._"I want to be singer." "Paula, this isn't actually a job", the women told me annoyed. _I remembered this moment like it was yesterday. I got angry at her comment and Luara had to dragged me away from her at the end. _"Of course it is! I'm going to sing with all those famous singers and then you'll be stunned! I'm going to make it!" _  
>The first chapter of the video ended, then the second started. It was a session between me and my music teacher.<br>I played the piano and sang 'Come As You Are' by Nirvana. It was my favorite band at this moment. With all the strenght a 12 year old girl could have I purred the words out. My teacher watched me intansly.  
>He always believed in me, trained me to be a fighter and pushed me to my edges. I remember this one time he told me I am too weak for this buisniss and I tried to convince him, but he didn't listend to me. Finally I shouted at him and told him that I am going to be the biggest star he will ever see. I conviced him at this point. Four years later he died and his wife gave me a small card where was <em>'You're going to make it. I believe in you Cobain'<em> written on it. He always called me Cobain because I love Kurt Cobain and told him the first time I met him, my lastname is Cobain. For my defence I was like 6 years old. The next video showed me at my first big concert. It was in the Madison Square Garden. I stood alone on the stage and you could see the tears on my face. In this moment I was so starstruck at everything what I've had reached and that I didn't planned to stop now. The short movie stopped and I could see that the others were impressed as well. I catched a small glance at Jennifer and we locked eyes. Just for a second because Francis dragged me out of the room and told me that I have to write the songs now. It was a little bit weird but he apologized for it, so it wasn't a big deal. I came back everyday to write new songs of to finish old ones. The others would stop by every now and then.

One day Jennifer sat down next to me and I shifted nervously on my seat. "Can I?", she pointed on one of the sheets in front of me. For a moment I hesitated, because I never let anyone see my songs before they're perfect, but I gave in. From the corner of my eyes I watched her carefully. She seemed so soft and sweet it was hard not to stare and her. Then she turned her head other to me and smiled brightly, it was a gorgeos smile. "Wow, they're great." I faced her now and smiled back. "Thank you", I told her shyly. She stood up, waved at me and went down the hall. I watched her until I couldn't see her anymore. A few seconds after it, someone else joined me.

"You like her", the woman stated confident. It was Jena Malone. I liked her. Maybe she was a little bit too rough, but she seemed cool. "Huh? Of course I do, everyone likes her. She's nice", I played dumb. Jena laughed. "No, I mean like, I-would-like-to-go-out-with-her." "I-I, umm, no, I mean not that she' isn't beautiful or so, she is. I, oh fuck, it ist so obisiouly?", I asked worried. She just nodded with a smile full of pity. "I know. Rule number one: Never fall in love with a straight girl. I failed miserably I would say." "Nah, I don't think so. I think she has a thing for you either", Jena confessed, "Me and Liam noticed the way she always watched you when you walked around and tried the songs out you write. This one time you got this call and went off of the set she went insane who it could've been." I blushed at this. Did Jennifer really think of me in her freetime? "Maybe she's just interested in other peoples buisness. I don't mean it in a bad habit. I'm interested into others relationships as well, I follow them all the time." Jena nodded and smiled shortly. Then she left. Well, that was awkward. The next few weeks me and Jennifer would meet up and even flirt a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: I lived - One Republic<strong>

Hope you liked this chapter, review and the next one is coming soon. Thank you for reading!  
>Much love, BadKid :-)<p> 


End file.
